Twisted
by HatefulSoul
Summary: Some sick results of Imperio...GHr and HrR.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Twisted

Author: HatefulSoul

Rating: M

Summary: Some sick results of Imperio...G/Hr and Hr/R.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, he and everything else in the books belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling.

A/N: WARNING! This may be really sick to some people and I appologize. This can in a way be construed as rape and again i appologize if it offends but you have been warned. Do NOT proceed if you feel it might upset you! I will not appriciate flames! Also this is sexually based, if you also don't want to see any of that you should stop reading now! Read/Review!

Twisted

Chapter 1: Happy

Hermione was going to stay at the Burrow this summer and was currently being driven over there by her parents. It was only a week into vacation but Hermione felt it was her duty to be involved in the wizarding world during this time of war.

That night the family and Harry had some important Order meeting to attend to and left Hermione and Ginny home alone. Ron had left earlier to take a walk and said that he wouldn't be back home until later on.

Ginny ran into her room to get something as Hermione put away the last of the dishes.

"Hermione come over here will ya'?" Now keep in mind, Hermione is deathly in love with Ginny and has been for some time...either way, Hermione walked into the room, most definitely not expecting what she walked in on.

Ginny was standing in the room shirtless. Hermione immediately started blushing and moved to turn around.

"No, Hermione come in." so she did. "Ugg, closer Hermione. Come stand next to me."

Hermione moved so that they were standing a foot apart, still blushing and not meeting Ginny in the face.

"Take off your shirt." This made her head snap up in an instant.

"What?"

"Your shirt. Take it off, I want to see something." Now Hermione, who was usually rational, calm and collected; had really started to freak out. But she was never able to turn Ginny down and did as she asked, placing her shirt on top of Ginny's on the bed.

Ginny appeared to be inspecting every inch of Hermione's skin that had been exposed, and she started to get really nervous.

"Gin. You're really freaking me out..." five minutes later "Seriously Gin I'm freaking out!" she moved to pick up her shirt and put it on. But in an instant Ginny was against her gripping her wrist.

"Don't." Hermione was unable to look away from her eyes. She let go of the shirt and just stood there.

Ginny, with her free hand, started running her hand up and down Hermione's arm staring at the places she had just touched. By the time Ginny's hand reached her hair, Hermione was unconsciously pulling Ginny's waist closer.

Ginny let go of Hermione's wrist and embraced her, whispering into her ear, "I'm in love with you..." Hermione didn't even get the chance to react, because almost immediately after that, Ginny was kissing her. Their tongues dancing and sliding against one another; their hands groping and caressing every inch of skin they could reach.

Before they knew it nearly all of their clothes had been disregarded and had ended up on the bed. They had begun licking, fingering and sucking in places no one had ever seen before. Moments after they had finished they heard Mr. Weasley's voice coming from the downstairs fireplace.

"He's just come to check up on us. I'll be back as soon as I can." She gave Hermione a quick kiss after putting on her bathrobe and heading toward the door. "Oh, my extra bathrobe's under your head." They started to laugh as they remembered just how it had gotten there.

Ginny left the room and Hermione was left to putting the robe on; completely content because the girl she loves, loves her back. Not to mention they had just had some mind-blowing sex.

Smiling to herself she turned around to look out the window, which was across the other side of the room. Only she couldn't see out the window because presently there was someone blocking her view.

TBC

A/N: I hope you like this one…I put it up by request of one of my friends, only I just made it so much more…twisted?…no pun intended lol Review!


	2. Condemned

Title: Twisted

Author: HatefulSoul

Rating: M

Summary: Some sick results of Imperio...G/Hr and Hr/R.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, he and everything else in the books belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling.

A/N: WARNING! This may be really sick to some people and I apologize. This can in a way be construed as rape and again I apologize if it offends but you have been warned. Do NOT proceed if you feel it might upset you! I will not appreciate flames! Also this is sexually based, if you also don't want to see any of that you should stop reading now! Read/Review!

Twisted

Chapter 2: Condemned

"RON!" She pulled the robe tighter around herself.

"Ron, how long were you standing there?" she had finally noticed Harry's invisibility cloak draped across his lap.

"Long enough, Hermione." He looked her over once, making her extremely uncomfortable. "Matter of fact, I was in here long before you came in..." He stood up and walked over to her, very slowly, preditorial like. "How long have you and my sister been fucking?" he whispered in her ear.

"That's none of your business but if you were around as long as you say you have then you'd know wouldn't you? Now really, Ron, can we do this once I'm fully clothed? Because in all fairness I most definitely have some things to say to you at present." She glared at him, but the look he was giving her scared her to no end, and scared her even more when he grabbed her waist and pulled her flat against him.

"Ron, what are you-!" She had just noticed his arousal and started to tremble.

"Obviously you don't want anyone to know about you two. You know what the wizarding world does to your kind...And don't think for a moment that I wouldn't harm her." She had started to cry, this didn't seem like the best friend shed had all these years.

She was scared and her wand was downstairs. "Ron, let-."

I wouldn't speak so loudly if I were you. Wouldn't want little ginny to come back upstairs to all of this." he indicated their current predicament. "And like I said, I wont hesitate to harm her." the crying just got worse.

"I'll do you a deal, Hermione." she looked up at him wiping what was left of her tears. "You do anything I say and I will leave her be, if you don't, well lets just say you'll do it anyway." At this point nothing else mattered then keeping Ginny safe.

"And what do you want, Ron?" He bent low to her ear, gripping her even more tightly to the point where she knew it would leave bruises.

"Suck me off." he emphasized it with a quick thrust, lest she forget. Finally she got her strength back and pushed him, slapping him once across the cheek before attempting to run down the stairs to her wand. She didn't hear him take out his wand nor say the incantation.

"Imperio!"

TBC 

A/N: OMG u guys i'm really really sorry for not updating for a while...i've just been completely miserable lately...lost all my damn inspiration...i wrote this b4 all this crap started happening and i just remembered that i needed to post it...eventually i'll get the ball rolling on my other fics again...lol i'm stuck writing like a sentence a day! um reviews now...

Becca: thanx hun ;)

myinukoi: ooooo i LOVE cliff hangers lol...hope this one's kinda good too! thanx for reading!

Josh: lmfao yes that is hot!

Danny: THE NERVE! lmfao but yes i can! lol and ew no!


	3. The First Encounter Pt1

Title: Twisted

Author: HatefulSoul

Rating: M

Summary: Some sick results of Imperio...G/Hr and Hr/R.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, he and everything else in the books belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling.

A/N: WARNING! This may be really sick to some people and I appologize. This can in a way be construed as rape and again i appologize if it offends but you have been warned. Do NOT proceed if you feel it might upset you! I will not appriciate flames! Also this is sexually based, if you also don't want to see any of that you should stop reading now! Read/Review! I'm also trying to tone it down a little cuz in all honesty a lot of the details disterbed even myself...

Twisted

Chapter 3: The first encounter Pt.1

Hermione's eyes wound shut; crying as she was now on her knees in front of Ron, disrobing herself, as per his request.

The commands were passed silently and straight into her mind; forcing her to alternately lick and suck on his member. He was downright fucking her mouth a few minutes later; thrusting faster and harder each time.

The closer he came to his climax the more she would stop crying. By the end she'd nearly stopped fighting his requests off altogether. One might go so far as to think she swallowed his seed voluntarily, but alas, he forced her to do that too.

She straightened out his clothes and stood, awaiting her next request.

He grabbed her robe from off the floor and proceeded to grope nearly every inch of her before standing fully upright again.

"Now, I want you to sign this. You will not be allowed to tell anyone or even hint at the deal we've got going. If you do, you will be forced to witness...hmm, I'd best leave that as the surprise. But let's just say it won't end well for Ginny." He lent the quill and parchment out to her. "Now, sign it." she did just that.

TBC 

A/N: Yes I realize it's really friggin short but it just felt right to end it here, which is why there's a part 2 to this chapter. It's already written but I just wanna wait a few days before I post it. And I appologize in advance if that one's kinda short too...anyways...on with the reviews!

Danny: lol experience honey thats how i do it...hmm it would seem that way doesn't it...lmao i didnt know u knew big words! lol jk lol but yay! thanx!

hAzEl.EyEd.GiRl: lol thank you for reading, i think i will!

tvnet222: yea i guess he kinda does lol...thanks for reviewing!

hot grl: lmao thank you lol u can stop thinking now that i've updated lol hope u like it!


	4. The First Encounter Pt2

Title: Twisted

Author: HatefulSoul

Rating: M

Summary: Some sick results of Imperio...G/Hr and Hr/R.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, he and everything else in the books belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling.

A/N: WARNING! This may be really sick to some people and I apologize. This can in a way be construed as rape and again I apologize if it offends but you have been warned. Do NOT proceed if you feel it might upset you! I will not appreciate flames! Also this is sexually based, if you also don't want to see any of that you should stop reading now! Read/Review! I'm also trying to tone it down a little cuz in all honesty a lot of the details disturbed even myself...

Twisted

Chapter 3: The first encounter Pt.2

He ended the spell and handed her back her robe. She hastily put it on and stood there completely shell shocked as he once again covered himself in the invisibility cloak.

She felt loving arms embrace her from behind, placing a soft kiss on her neck.

"Sorry about that, dad just would not give up, honestly, he must have asked me every personal thing me and him shared just to make sure I wasn't a Death Eater." Hermione felt like breaking down, and simply being in her lovers' arms made her feel safe, despite the fact that Ron was probably still in the room. However, she couldn't break down, she couldn't cry; because crying would let on the fact that something was wrong, and the pact would have been breached. So instead, Hermione turned in her lovers' arms and kissed Ginny as if she hadn't seen her in months.

Cradling Ginny in her arms, kissing her more passionately with every passing second. It wasn't until Ginny grabbed the spot on her arms, which Ron had previously injured, did they break apart.

"You'd think I was going off to the war with a kiss like that." She moved her hand to caress Hermione's cheek, smiling slightly. Then moving them back to the bed, to get some well-deserved sleep.

"I just don't want you to leave me."

"Hermione, I wouldn't leave you unless they pried my dead body from off of you, alright? And besides," Ginny pulled the sheets up over them and snuggled in closer to Hermione. "It's only the beginning; too early to think of all that oppressing crap." With quick kiss on the lips, they were soon fast asleep.

Ginny was right though, it really was only the beginning...

TBC 

A/N: I really needed to get this chapter out of the way to make a smooth transition into the next one...im not exactly happy with the past 2 chapters but whatever...i've got plenty of ideas for the rest and i hope ya'll will like it.

hAzEl.EyEd.GiRl: lol yes I will, thankyou

Darkensea: told u it was short lol

Myinukoi: lmao yes well if u hate Ron right now then I'm accomplishing what I set out to do lol thanx!

bananna15: lol thanx so much! Let the twisted people reign supreme! Lol

Danny: joking about what? Lol didn't we cover this already?

i-love-my-severus: yup! And here it is! Lol thanx for reading!

Risifruttiii:lmfao! Thanx for reading!


	5. The Calm Before The Storm

Title: Twisted

Author: HatefulSoul

Rating: M

Summary: Some sick results of Imperio...G/Hr and Hr/R.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, he and everything else in the books belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling.

A/N: WARNING! This may be really sick to some people and I apologize. This can in a way be construed as rape and again I apologize if it offends but you have been warned. Do NOT proceed if you feel it might upset you! I will not appreciate flames! Also this is sexually based, if you also don't want to see any of that you should stop reading now! Read/Review! I'm also trying to tone it down a little cuz in all honesty a lot of the details disturbed even myself...

Twisted

Chapter 4: The Calm Before The Storm

Things had calmed down for a while and the rest of the summer had passed without incident. It was almost as if nothing had happened in the first place, even Ron went back to being his normal self with out even slightly indicating that something had gone amiss. He even took to questioning as to why Hermione would flinch every time he came near, and even then there was nothing but a completely innocent look in his eyes. It had even gotten to point where Hermione and Ginny could enjoy their relationship with each other, because by this point Hermione had decided it was just a bad dream.

"Ginny would you just wake up already! We've got to load the car! Gin. come on we're going to miss the train!" shouted Hermione.

"Relax, darlin' I'm up..." Hermione helped her girlfriend get dressed and led her to the car, where the rest of the family was already waiting.

"Hey, Weasley... Mudblood." Malfoy passed them by on the train winking at Ginny and nearly spitting on Hermione as he walked past. And despite the fact that he really is a total asshole, no one could deny the fact that Malfoy was the sexiest thing to ever walk the face of the earth. Ginny blushed but continued and insisted that they find a compartment to themselves for the train ride there, winking as she said it. So they made their excuses to the boys and set off to find a compartment.

Most of the ride was completely uneventful save for all the make-out/groping sessions. It wasn't until they were nearly at the school that something noteworthy happened.

"Hey, Ginny, Hermione. Gin. Fred and George wanted to see you for something, sent me to get you."

"I'll be right back." Hermione could still hear her girlfriend rambling down the hallway. "Honestly, Neville, why they can't just come to me themselves; ooooh they probably want something; do I have my wand, oh never mind."

Hermione spent a few moments in silence, smiling slightly to herself, resting her head against the window; when a shadow came over her.

She looked up to see who it was...

Ron.

"Um, hello Ron?"

"You thought I'd changed my mind about our arrangement didn't you?" That look was back in his eyes. Hermione started to reach for her wand, but found that Ron was currently twirling her wand through his fingers.

"Even if I were to give this back to you, you wouldn't be able to use it against me, so what's the point?" Once again he whispered "Imperio".

Ron was currently fucking her from the back. There wasn't any preparation and she felt like her insides were ripping open, there was probably blood too but she couldn't bring herself to imagine it. He had her face pressed into the cold ground of the train compartment, choking her slightly. She was ordered to touch herself; he said he wouldn't stop until she'd come twice. So it lasted a hell of a lot longer than it should have. She couldn't stop crying and screaming, despite that she was ordered to repeat the words "Fuck, Oh God, Ron, Harder" and only those words. He pulled out of her finally and pulled her off the ground by her hair. There was blood. She saw it all over the floor by now. He ordered her to hold her mouth open while he came into it.

He zipped up his pants and smacked her hard across the cheek before cleaning the blood off the floor and ending the spell.

He disappeared before she even realized she had her will power back. She tried to get dressed quickly before Ginny came back. She knew now that it wasn't a dream...and god how she prayed it wouldn't get worse...

TBC 

A/N: I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I took so long to post this chapter...I'm suffering from SEVERE writers block...plus this chapter I soooo wanted to get out of the way lol um also if any of you happen to be reading Parseltongue or The Death Of Me yea you probably wont see a chapter for one of those for a while...I'm really having some trouble moving on from those two especially...again sorry for the wait...I'll try to be faster next time...hope you enjoyed it and now to the reviews!

... (): well wait no more tis updated lol

brittney: well she cant tell ginny cuz of the contract that she signed and yea i know but everything has its purpose in here...almost nothing was done unintentionally

ginny4ever: wish granted! lol this be the update! lol

Marcann Dyarabian: aww why thank you! lol i feel so loved


End file.
